dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Grillitan Diner
Grillitan Diner is a shelved idea for a motion picture from Dozerfleet Productions. It centers around four high school graduates that attempt to run a small burger joint during a summer of discovery in their small town. Meanwhile, several cartoons overlap the action, interpreting what could be happening around the characters as they are oblivious to it. Family trees * "X" links mean couple's first child conceived out of wedlock, whether they're married or not. * "-" links mean couple's first child was conceived after the wedding. Sankey family * Gary Sankey - Anita Sankey ** Wes Sankey x Valerie McMaline *** (see below) McMaline family * Ben Casling x Audrey McMaline ** Valerie McMaline x Wes Sankey *** Jessica Sankey Schmelding family * Eric Schmelding - Cindy Schmelding ** Reggie Schmelding Rodriguez family * Bernito Rodriguez - Juanita Rodriguez ** Roberto "Bookie" Rodriguez Villains * Oven thieves * Grease Depositor * Bizarre rabbit * Vicki Hours Music Several songs have been sampled as an ideal for what could be a soundtrack to Grillitan. One song that qualifies is "Suckers," as performed by Reel Big Fish on their Cheer Up! album. While the song "Valerie" off the same album was also sampled, it likely will not be part of a future Grillitan production. This is because the Valerie in the song doesn't fit the character description of the Valerie in the story, nor does Wes feel about his Valerie the way Reel Big Fish does about theirs. The intended use of "Suckers" in Grillitan is to be ironic. The song talks about shallow partners' shallowness making the demise of their relationships, and the associated hard feelings, inevitable; with a tongue-in-cheek adviser claiming that the only hope these individuals have is to avoid romantic relationships entirely. The song would be used only in clips, primarily the chorus and instrumentals. Ironically, as the song is claiming that love is hopeless and "for suckers," only Reggie's date proves to be a failure. Gerosha Chronicles relevance Vicki Hours' surname is shortened from "Hourvitz." Originally, she would have been "Vicki Hourvitz," but the name was changed to avoid needless confusion with Merle Hourvitz from Ciem. This comes from the fact that both characters were given the surname, as both were created with the Tombstone of Life and Death in The Sims 2 before they were given formal first names and roles. In addition, the Grillitan Diner in this story eventually becomes the name of a chain of restaurants across the nation. Grillitan Diner 2 deals with the hilarity of the growing pains that the original diner staff deal with as they begin franchising their chain, all while they continue to pursue their personal and family goals. The story of the original diner takes place relatively around 2006. By 2018, there's a Grillitan inside of the Hazy Eighty's Bowling Alley. The Grillitan there features in Ciem, and is beginning its third year of operation by the time the sign shows up in the story. The comedy of the story includes many things happening which are not canon to the Gerosha universe, including the never-ending feud between Smiley and the Grease Depositor. The white rabbit with red eyes and doomsday visions is not canon either. The diner's existence alone, however, is canon. While the Sankey, McMaline, Scmelding, and Rodriguez families do live in the same fictional universe as the Flippo family, there is no mention of the Flippo family in Grillitan nor is there any mention of Phaelites or Meethlites. With exception of the comedy and the cartoon sketches, most of the action aims for a more down-to-Earth look and feel. Much like Path of the Ming-Cho, Grillitan aims to avoid unnecessary science fiction plot elements that are better suited to the Ciem Trilogy and to The Battle for Gerosha. A Grillitan advertisement is planned to feature in Pekins as a mural that Cad, Krumple, and Lana waddle past. However, the sign never makes it clear if the restaurant or the movie is being advertised. Cad and Krumple's quest for Hollywood fame is not canon to the Gerosha Chronicles, so this sign is the closest that Pekins comes to hinting at the possibility that it, like Grillitan, shares the same universe with Ciem. This is similar to the fact that in Ciem, a movie poster is on the wall in Candi and Miriam's bedroom for The Bison. This is not to say that the Bison is completely non-canon to the Gerosha universe, but that the idea of the Bison is familiar enough to its inhabitants that they acknowledge a movie about the Bison to have been made. In alike fashion, the characters in Volkonir's world acknowledge the existence of Phaelites and Meethlites; though Cortatians, Gwirdons, and Lirquinwirs are never mentioned in the Ciem Trilogy, nor are any of Volkonir's exploits. While it is possible for the Grillitan crew, the Pekins, the Bison, Marzwhatti, Volkonir, and Ciem to all share a common universe; evidence for this is minimal. Even so, uniting these different continuities under one banner would not result in a unified Dozerfleet universe being forged the way Marvel and DC have their universes forged. This is because the Stationery Voyagers are semi-allegorical, requiring them to exist in a separate continuity from other Dozerfleet Comics franchises. The Comprehensive Gerosha continuity, however completely does away with Grillitan and Volkonir as canon. Therefore, these works are only canon to Classic Gerosha. Utterly Sims |} Category: Grillitan Diner Category: DozerfleetTV projects Category: Dozerfleet Literature Category: Dozerfleet Comics Category: Gerosha universe Category: Shelved projects Category: Projects from 2002